


Straight Boy

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dildos, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Humor, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Virginity, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Reggie Mantle was your average, popular High School straight guy... Until he found Kevin's gay porn stash and discovered that he wasn’t quite as straight as he'd thought.





	Straight Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for underage sex. They are still in High School, so probably 16 - 17 years old. Also, since 94% of the fics in this site are written by straight girls, I have noticed that most of them depict anal sex as a very easy act. A guy fucking another guy's ass like it was nothing... Well, it is something, and sometimes it can get really messy, so yeah, a warning for that too. I just tried to make it look more realistic by considering some of my own experiences while topping.
> 
> Also, since I prefer Comics Kevin, he's blonde in this story. I didn't enjoy the gay cliché they made with Riverdale's Kevin, but you can read this either way.

When Reggie had said, _“You know I’m going to root through your porn, right?”_ before he took Kevin’s old broken laptop for the weekend to do his essay for Ms. Grundy’s class, it had been a joke. Kevin had said something like, _“Please, like you could find it anyway.”_ and that had been that. But now Kevin’s old memory disk had been reconfigured and reinstalled, and Reggie had genuinely been interested in Kevin’s old English essays, and now he was in the incredibly awkward situation of sitting at his desk watching Kevin’s old porn files.

Watching Kevin’s gay porn.

He checked a few files to see if maybe it was an accident. Maybe Kevin had clicked the wrong download link... _Fifteen_ times. But every video clip was like the last. Porn, porn, porn, and more gay porn.

“C’mon!” Reggie wailed, his face red as a tomato as one of the dudes shoved the other face first against the bed, and spread his ass, leaning in. “Don’t do that!”

He watched through his fingers as the camera zoomed in, and—oh. Reggie didn’t know ass holes could be so... Clean. The guy’s ass was completely hairless, and Reggie slowly pulled his hands away from his eyes as the other guy drew a long stripe across it with his tongue. It was oddly hot, though Reggie would never do it to anyone, or let anyone do it to him—good God. But they were both really into it. Then the one guy started spitting on the other guy’s gaping anus, and that crossed Reggie’s threshold for grossness, so he closed the window.

There was no logical reason for Reggie to be watching gay porn, seeing as he was straight as they came, and thought that dicks, and balls, and guy’s butts were all in all pretty uninteresting. If anything, he figured it was penance for making Kevin sit through cliché straight porn with him as a joke all this time when he clearly wasn’t really interested in it.

Reggie felt suddenly too warm when he considered that Kevin may have been watching him. They didn’t jerk off together or anything, just watched and joked about the lazy film quality, but Reggie always got hard anyway, and what if Kevin... No. Reggie mentally kicked himself for being an asshole. Kevin was clearly gay _and_ one of Reggie’s best friends, he was clearly not interested in the black-haired jock.

It was a fact that Kevin was very, very handsome. And at first sight, he didn’t appear as a flamboyant gay man. Veronica herself, as well as every other girl at school had been extremely attracted to the hot blond new guy when he first arrived at Riverdale. And Reggie could understand why girls were _still_ so interested in him on the best of days. But now knowing that Kevin was 100% gay, it all seemed weird for Reggie… Kevin, who routinely saw Reggie at his worst moments: burping, farting, and staring directly at girls breasts when they were walking on the street, would never, _never_ be attracted to him.

No, Reggie was just being a douche, and that was one more reason he needed to sit here and watch Kevin’s porn. He needed to be okay with this. Kevin hadn’t told him that he also watched porn like most (all) guys, and it was probably because Reggie was a jerk who had said some homophobic shit without even noticing, and made Kevin feel self-conscious.

Well, Reggie was a jerk, but he wasn’t homophobic at all. He didn’t even think gay sex was gross or anything. If anything, he was curious. He even had had anal sex with a couple of college girls, and while the whole preparation and cleaning process seemed a _lot_ more exhausting than vaginal sex, he and the girls had enjoyed it. Except for the spitting in the video though, but they did that shit in straight and girl-on-girl porn, too… He sighed, leaned back in his chair, and opened another file.

Holy Fuck.

This one was... It was different. It wasn’t just two men boning their brains out; it started with a kiss. Well, it started with some questionable acting followed by a kiss. And fuck if it wasn’t a deep, perfect, erotic kiss. Reggie had never seen anything like this in porn before. It wasn’t wiggly tongues meeting in midair or slobber. It was tender and slow and easy. They fit their mouths together, licked into each other unhurriedly, sucked gently at each other’s lips, and when they moaned into it, it sounded so real. The whole aesthetic from the video seemed… Kinda artistic. Reggie didn’t know there was also cinematic porn.

So Reggie couldn’t help but wonder. He wondered about what it would feel like if he wasn’t in charge for once during sex. What would it be like to have someone to hold him, to bite his neck and kiss his forehead, to grab his dick and give him a handjob the way a handjob is supposed to be done. Unlike most girls he had fucked, who thought that his balls and penis’ shaft were actual _sensitive_ parts, they touched and gave little kisses to everything down there except the damn glans. Reggie had always put on a resigned smile when that happened, and fake a few moans to pretend he was enjoying a touch that could have been done to his fucking knee. He wondered what it would be like to – just for once – leave his own mind in blank while other’s hands caressed his skin in places where he would actually like it. Strong hands, and strong arms…

By the time the brown-haired guy had kissed down the blond guy’s body to his cock, Reggie had a distinct hard-on. And his first instinct was to feel weird about it, but then he remembered that Kevin thought he was a homophobic jerk, and he decided to power on rather than doing the macho thing and switching to his own safe stash of girl-on-girl porn. No, he watched the blowjob for about two minutes, until he got bored; he was always bored by BJ scenes. But instead of switching vids, he just skipped ahead in this one, because these two lean, tender dudes were... well… his type. If he had a type when it came to guys. And it seemed that maybe he did.

When he hit play again, the blond guy had his face buried in a pillow while the other guy was going to town licking the inside of his shaved ass cheeks. They were both moaning and rutting against the mattress, and it was fucking hot. It was hot in a bone-deep, scare-the-shit-out-of-you way. All his life, Reggie had thought most porn was awkward and sometimes repetitive, and only sexy because there were naked people pounding each other. But this—this was artful. These guys were into it. Their dicks were normal-looking, their limbs long and tense, and they moved languidly, like they could take their time and revel in it.

Reggie watched the brown-haired guy lick and suck at the other guy’s hole with his heart in his throat, his hand itching to open his trousers and release some of the pressure. And then they were kissing again, and with a low, deep surge of arousal, Reggie thought he might be obsessed with the way these two men kissed, like they were utterly full of each other, happily drowning in their shared space.

It wasn’t really a conscious thing, Reggie carefully moving Kevin’s laptop from the desk to his bed. He just sort of ended up there, the laptop hot across his thighs. He glanced at his bedroom door to double-check that it was locked and then looked back to the screen, pressing play.

The kiss onscreen went on and on, lips stroking lips, tongues dipping into mouths and retreating, soft, wet noises mingling with moans on top of the soft music that did not belong anywhere near these two gorgeous men. The way they touched each other, rolled their hips together—it seemed more truly intimate than anything Reggie had ever seen or experienced with a woman, It definitely hadn’t been anything like this. He’d never been kissed into a heady mess of want, had never slowly moved against a partner just for the simple pleasure of feeling their body. This film was driving him fucking nuts.

The blond was on top now, and the camera panned back to show their cocks rubbing together, the brown-haired guy reaching down to take them both in hand as the blond fucked up into his grip. Reggie wondered if that would even feel good, rubbing his leaking cock against someone else’s. It looked like it might be painful. He considered asking Kevin if he’d done it before, and then he was somehow imagining Kevin in the blonde-haired guy’s place. And that was the thought that had his jeans around his knees in two seconds flat, which was a new kind of fucked-up, and Reggie was absolutely not going to think about it.

But now he’d started, he could only think of the blond-haired guy as Kevin, and in a shocking turn of utter lunacy, he was imagining himself as the other guy, kissing down Kevin’s chest, holding his cock aside as he teased, nipped at his hips.

Reggie was frustrated, desperate to see something more than cocksucking, so he skipped ahead until a condom-covered dick was just being pressed into a slicked, waiting hole. It looked like a tight fit as the one guy worked his cock in, inching his way into the other man’s body, groaning as he sunk in deeper. By the time he was buried all the way in, Reggie’s hand was moving roughly over his hard dick.

But when they panned up to the bottom’s face, Reggie lost interest. The man looked uncomfortable, his face pinched tight and unhappy, so Reggie paused the video and pushed the laptop down to the foot of his bed. He leaned back and wondered if it was always like that, if fucking between two men always meant one of them had to be uncomfortable.

And then an idea hit him, and it was the stupidest fucking idea he’d ever had, but he wanted to know, and he couldn’t very well ask Kevin—Kevin who had trusted him with his computer, but not with the private files in that computer, and here Reggie had been getting off to Kevin’s hidden gay porn. He was the worst friend ever, truly, but he was also home alone, and he had—because apparently, he had a history of being the world’s most nefarious jerk—An ex-girlfriend’s small dildo he had found inside her drawer after their last fuck a few weeks ago.

The short walk to his closet where it was hidden under a few sweatshirts was full of shame, and he knew he was a fucking terrible person for doing this, but this was important right the fuck now. He grabbed the sex toy he had used on her, that springy purple thing with fake rubber balls, and snagged some water on it to make it feel more tender.

Reggie had never even stuck a finger up his ass, and now here he was lying naked on his bed with a bottle of lube in one hand, and a fake dick in another, and he had to dig through some more of Kevin’s videos to even figure out how the fuck to make it work.

There was one in the collection that featured elaborate fingering, a long, drawn-out, and the suffocating hot process of stretching the guy open while he writhed and moaned, asking for more and getting it slowly. Reggie watched about five minutes and then started over again, leaning back in the bed and slicking up his fingers, determined to keep pace with the film.

It started out sloppy and unexpectedly pleasant, just running his finger over the rim, which was more sensitive than he’d have thought. He sighed into it, playing, teasing, anticipating, and he felt ready when the guy in the video pressed his first finger in. For Reggie, it went from good to sort of embarrassing and uncomfortable as he slid one slick finger into himself, worried about pulling out and find his finger and nail filled with the dirty contents of his rectum, but he powered on, too curious about why some men did this. There had to be more to it, something about the prostate, and Reggie tried to hit the same angles as the guy in the video. By the time he needed to add a second finger, he thought he was almost there.

It was a bit of a stretch, but Reggie was calm and relaxed, so it didn’t really hurt. He thanked God he had remembered to shower that morning, so _miraculously_ , at least the length he had reached so far inside him wasn’t filled with shit. But it wasn’t really pleasant, either, so Reggie wrapped his other hand around his cock, slipping his fingers around the head and squeezing. He watched the screen carefully as he moved the fingers in his ass, stroking his cock lightly. He still hadn’t got the angle quite right, and the guy on the screen was already teasing a third finger. Reggie was just beginning to feel he was hopeless, massaging around the now swollen rim with another finger, when a whoosh of cool air stunned him into full panic mode.

He whipped his head around, causing the plug of his earbuds to dislodge from the laptop, the sounds of the porn leaking into the room. Of all the people to be standing in his doorway, it had to be Kevin, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kevin asked, his eyes settled murderously on the computer screen, where the brown-haired man was now really pounding the other guy’s open ass. Reggie wondered if maybe Kevin had managed not to notice his current predicament. He slid his fingers out of his ass and pulled his hand away from his cock, slowly grabbing a pillow to cover himself as though any sudden moves would make Kevin realize.

“What are you doing here?” Reggie managed to speak, pulling his earbuds out, and trying to ignore the increasing buzzing of embarrassment in his ears and the waves of heat climbing to his already red face.

“You-you told me to come,” Kevin said over the slick, wet sounds of what now looked to be four fingers. “You said I should drop by and get my computer.”

“Oh,” Reggie said, feeling stupid and desperately wanting someone to turn off the fucking gay porn. “How did you get in?”

“You left the door unlocked,” Kevin said, waving a hand through the air. “Both of them.”

“And you just barged in?”

“I assumed if you were doing anything dirty, you’d lock the door!” He had a point there. Reggie had been careless in his curiosity.

_“Yeah, come on. Give it to me. I want your whole fucking fist up my ass.”_

Reggie glared at the screen just as the guy slipped a thumb in alongside his fingers. He had only been vaguely aware people could even do that.

_"Oh, fuck, yeah. You like me pounding you with my fist? You like me punching into that ass?”_

Reggie wanted to die, he was so embarrassed, and Kevin muttered an irate, “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” as he crossed the room and shut the laptop. He moved the computer to the desk, and his voice was muffled when he said, “God, I really hate you sometimes.”

“I, err...” Reggie was not at all sure what to say. Kevin turned around and looked at him, his face drawn and tired-looking. In that moment, Reggie didn’t really know who was in a more vulnerable position. Reggie was sitting there completely naked, mid-wank, but Kevin’s private porn had just been outed. Reggie was a total asshole—one who desperately wanted to be wearing trousers.

“Listen.” Kevin said nervously, sitting on the far edge of the bed. He picked up the small dildo, and Reggie nearly passed out, humiliation making his cheeks burn. “You want to know if this feels good? It really does. But if you just try to stuff it in, you’ll fuck it up, and will think that we fags are all masochistic bastards.”

“I... I wasn’t going to just stuff it in.” Reggie said, appalled at how stupid Kevin thought he was. “I was... working my way up.” He paused, trying to regain some of his posture. “And - shut up man. You’re not a fa- that. Don’t say words like those… You’re my friend, and I obviously don’t have a problem with all the....” He waved a hand in the general direction of the laptop. “All the gay stuff.”

Kevin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t holding the dildo. “Okay.” He said, nodding. “Okay. This isn’t a big gay thing. You’re trying to figure out what feels good, and that makes sense. But I know a thing or two about using these, and shut up about it.” Kevin glared at him.

“Not saying anything.” Reggie said, feeling uncomfortably exposed under just the pillow.

“So if you can be not weird about this, I can show you how to do it, and that’ll be—well, I can show you how to do it so you can do it on your own if you want.”

Reggie’s mouth went dry. “Show me?” He imagined Kevin stripping down and using the thing on himself, the dildo slipping between his wide-spread legs, and Reggie’s cock gained back everything it had lost in his embarrassment.

“And then I’ll take my laptop back and we’ll pretend this didn’t happen.”

Reggie knew this was stupid. He was about to watch one of his male best friends fuck himself on a fake cock, and the fact that that made Reggie want to crawl out of his skin with arousal was a bad, bad sign. But he shrugged anyway and said, “Okay.”

He thought it was weird when Kevin poured lube into his hand before even taking off his trousers, but then Kevin was pulling the pillow from Reggie, and Reggie realized what Kevin had meant when he’d said he was going to show Reggie how to do it. And suddenly things were _not_ so okay.

“Let’s see how well you did.” Kevin said like he was reading over Reggie’s physics exam and not pressing his fingers behind his balls. The first touch was electrifying, the feeling of someone else touching him there infinitely more intense than his own hand had been. “Let’s just hope you didn’t forget to shower down there.” He added while grabbing the box of paper tissues over Reggie’s bedside table.

“It- it’s c-clean… _ah!_ Jesus.” Reggie said, voice shaky, as Kevin carefully slipped two lubed fingers in. Kevin’s fingers were narrower and longer than Reggie’s and fucking perfect for this. Where Reggie’s touch had been blunt and awkward, Kevin’s was smooth, the pulsing motion inside him sucking the air out of his lungs.

“Not bad.” Kevin said taking a deep breath, his face red too. “But not ready. It seems clean so far, but don’t worry if it’s not. It will probably be dirty a little deeper… It’s all part of a… _surprise_ anal penetration I guess…  I’m gonna add another, okay?” He tried to smile, although Reggie noticed his hand was shaking a little.

He just nodded and then threw his head back. He flung an arm over his eyes and just focused on breathing as another of Kevin’s fingers teased at him and then entered. It burned at first, but Kevin’s other hand against Reggie’s thigh soothed him through it, and the movement became easy.

“When you were doing this before, did you hit your prostate?” Kevin asked, his fingers still working at Reggie.

“I do-don’t _think_ so.” Reggie said grabbing the blanket under him, face hot and damp with sweat.

“Okay, I-I’m gonna try. Let me know if it’s too much...”

Reggie held his breath, terrified. If he liked Kevin up his ass this much without the prostate thing, what the fuck would it be like when he hit it? It was all a bit clinical and awkward with Kevin sitting there talking like this was a science experiment, but then his fingers seemed to sort of curve and then his thrusts into Reggie’s ass seemed a bit more purposeful, and then—

“Fuck!” Reggie exclaimed as Kevin hit his target.

“Too much?” Kevin asked cautiously, easing off.

“No.” Reggie said too quickly. “No, just... Surprising.”

“You, err...” Kevin’s voice croaked a bit, and he cleared his throat. “You want more of that?”

Reggie couldn’t believe he had to answer, but he wanted Kevin to do it again badly enough that he managed to whisper. “Yeah.”

Reggie peeked down and watched Kevin reposition himself on the bed, settling on his knees between Reggie’s spread legs. Reggie hadn’t realized how needy he looked until he saw Kevin occupying the space he’d left open to him. And it made Reggie want things, things that involved Kevin moving between his knees, and god, it couldn’t be helped if he hitched his hips a bit, needing more of Kevin’s fingers.

“Jesus.” Kevin murmured under his breath, and Reggie wondered if he was getting off on this—hoped he was. Kevin leaned on his free hand and then started pumping into Reggie, fingers angled such that they pressed against Reggie’s prostate on every thrust, making him mindless with the tingling. Reggie held back the noises trying to slip from his mouth, only his harsh, perforated breathing cutting through the still air.

“Do you like that?” Kevin asked, and his voice was low.

“Yeah.”

“You want more?”

Reggie thought he might lose consciousness, but he wanted it anyway. “Yes.”

“You think you’re ready?” Kevin’s fingers massaged against Reggie, and Reggie was pretty sure Kevin was fucking dirty-talking him, and he did not ever want him to stop doing that.

“I’m ready.” Reggie said.

“Okay. Slick this up.” Kevin slid the lube and dildo up the bed with his free hand, and kept thrusting his fingers, and Reggie was beyond protest. He slathered the dildo with lube, and then handed it to Kevin between his legs, the toy purposefully positioned just above his own cock. He wanted Kevin to look at him, to see how hard he was, and to want him.

“This might hurt at first.” Kevin warned. “If it hurts too much or you just want to stop, tell me, and it’s done, okay?”

“Okay.” Reggie gasped as Kevin slid his fingers out and discretely cleaned them with a paper tissue he had managed to reach and threw it into the small trash can behind him, then pressed the tip of the toy against Reggie instead.

“It w-wasn’t… wasn’t- clean, right? Oh my God… Oh _God_ , I’m so _sorry_ …” Reggie babbled and hid his face when he detected a faint smell after Kevin pulled out his fingers, the embarrassment filling his whole face and chest. His ears were buzzing again and he tried to close his legs. He just wanted to die…

“ _Relax_ , Reg, I told you it was very, very likely it wouldn’t be.” Kevin replied tenderly, and under all his shame, Reggie managed to hear a note of amusement in Kevin’s voice, as if he wasn’t that annoyed or grossed out by just had pulled out his fingers covered in someone else’s shit. “I had in mind that it could happen, and I just cleaned myself, so it’s ok. I– I do have to admit that this is the first time a surprise like this has happened to me, and it definitely won’t be the last… That’s why most of us gay guys really try to mind what we eat before a little play down there, or a hook-up, but don’t worry, Reggie. It wasn’t that much.” He grinned and tried to joke, caressing Reggie’s leg playfully and leaned down to lightly kiss his thigh.

“It... I'm- sorry… Oh my _fucking_ _God_ … I-” Reggie was still extremely embarrassed, but tried to hold onto Kevin’s firm tone. He could never have imagined just a few hours earlier that he would experience something like that in his entire life. “I’m so, so sorry Kev…”

“Gonna start slow, Reg.” Kevin said and smiled reassuringly, as if nothing had happened. “You have to tell me if you want something different.”

The toy slowly began to breach him, and it was more painful than any of the fingers had been, but Kevin’s other hand rubbed soothing circles against his hip, and he wanted to know if it got better than this. He breathed slow and deep as Kevin pushed in. It went from a sharp pain to a dull one, and it was then that Kevin started thrusting the toy shallowly, piercing him more deeply on every thrust.

Reggie’s eyes shot open as Kevin’s knuckles brushed the crease of his hip, and Kevin was looking up at him with such soft, affectionate eyes that Reggie just wanted to kiss him. Wanted to sit up and grab Kevin’s face and kiss him like he’d seen the men in the video do, lingering and exploratory and passionate.

“You’re doing so well.” Kevin said, pulling the toy out a bit and thrusting back in. “God, you’re taking it so well.”

“You said this feels good.” Reggie said, embarrassed of how strained his voice sounded. “You going to show me how?”

Kevin gave him a slow, dirty grin, and Reggie wasn’t sure what he’d just gotten himself into, but he knew it would be dangerous and fucking wonderful. Kevin began fucking him slowly with the toy, and Reggie hadn’t known there was a feeling like this in the world. The fullness was a unique kind of pleasure that had Reggie panting, and then Kevin pulled it farther out and angled it, and Reggie completely lost himself. All his carefully restrained groans spilled out into the room as Kevin fucked him with the dildo.

Reggie looked at Kevin, frenzied with lust, and when he met his eyes, Kevin blurted. “Fuck. Oh, fuck, is this really happening?”

“What does it...” Reggie got lost in the sentence, Kevin’s eyes on him making him feverish. “What does it feel like when it’s a real cock?”

Kevin sucked in a harsh breath through his nose like he knew what Reggie was really asking. “I don’t know.” Kevin said. “I’ve never done that before.”

Kevin was leaning up against him now, his jeans chafing against Reggie’s thighs as his hips hitched, following the motions of the toy as though it were his own penis.

“Do you...” Reggie wanted it, and knowing it made him regain part of his usual confidence. He wanted it so much the idea of it nearly made him come, but he still couldn’t believe he was actually saying this. “Do you want to try it?”

This time it was Kevin who trembled, and Reggie wanted to taste that feeling on him, suck it from his body as Kevin moved against him. “With you?” Kevin said eventually, his cheeks red.

“Just take your fucking clothes off already.” Reggie exhaled, and it turned out he didn’t have to say it twice. Kevin left the dildo where it was and shuffled off the bed. He stomped his socks off as he pulled off his T-shirt, and Kevin’s body was every bit as gorgeous as those guys’ from the film. Reggie slowly removed the toy as he watched Kevin get out of his jeans, his movements graceless and full of the urgency of his apparent need.

“You shave down there, Kev?” He couldn’t help but asking a little nervously.

“Well, yeah… I mean, I like how it… Why do you care, Mantle? Have you seen that bush between your legs lately?”

Reggie just shrugged. “I guess most girls like it hairless, but it’s always tiring to keep it smooth… Do all gays shave?”

“Of course not. Do all straights shave?”

“No, but-”

“Then don’t worry, I don’t mind hairy guys at all...” He smirked for a second, and then looked around nervously. “Do-do you have? Uhm, you know...?”

Reggie smiled and told Kevin where his condoms were between his babbling, and he watched as Kevin anxiously rolled one onto himself. His cock was bigger than Reggie would have guessed, and the look of it, hard and heavy between Kevin’s strong legs, was a new kind of sexy.

“I’ve heard it’s better if you’re on your knees.” Kevin said as he climbed back onto the bed. Reggie flipped over without hesitation, pillowing his forehead in his arms and thrusting his ass back towards Kevin.

“Fuck, Reggie.” Kevin’s thighs pressed up against Reggie’s and his dick dragged down the cleft of Reggie’s ass, and Reggie absolutely could not remember how to breathe. “Fuck, do you really want this?”

“Is my butt in the air somehow unclear?” Reggie said, trying to cut through some of the tension. “You can start fucking me any minute now.”

Kevin slapped him on the ass, and it actually made Reggie’s toes curl. “This is my sodding virginity we’re talking about here, Reggie. A little respect.”

Reggie looked over his shoulder at Kevin, who was smiling. “Hey, I’m a virgin to men, too. Moment of silence for the weight of what we’re about to do, and then can we please get to the fucking?”

Kevin spanked him lightly again. “The amount of joy it will bring me to fuck you until you shut up.”

“Talk, talk.” Reggie said, wiggling his hairy ass cheeks. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Kevin rubbed the head of his cock against Reggie’s now prepared ass hole, and Reggie felt abruptly unbalanced. “Relax.” Kevin said, and Reggie did his best to comply as Kevin slowly pressed into him.

And this was... This was better than the toy. Having Kevin’s cock in him was all-consuming and raw. The movement was different, connected to and affected by Kevin’s entire body.

“God fucking damn it…” Kevin said, moving slowly, his fingers curling around Reggie’s hips. “God, this is- _Jesus_.”

Reggie laughed into the crook of his elbow, now feeling relaxed after the tension from the beginning. He was with Kevin, and he felt good, and Kevin felt good. He had nothing to worry, and he was sure he could take some control of the current situation. His thoughts were interrupted, and suddenly he moaned as Kevin hitched his hips in closer, slipping all the way in until the scratchy stubble on his groin scraped against Reggie’s ass.

“I don’t even... wow, Reg...” Kevin sounded helplessly confused, like fucking Reggie was a particularly complex equation he couldn’t quite solve.

“You gonna sit there all day or fuck me?” Reggie said with his jaw clenched, feeling like he’d been hard for hours and desperately wanting to come already.

“Give a guy time to adjust.” Kevin said. He pulled back and shoved back in, and Reggie sort of forgot how to complain. “Is that what you wanted, you spoiled asshole?”

Reggie managed to smile through the pleasure. “Well, yeah...”

He grounded back against Kevin, wanting more, and Kevin finally started fucking him. The choked-off, desperate sounds coming from Kevin made Reggie absolutely ache for him, want him closer. He reached back and grabbed Kevin’s hand on his hip, yanking it forward, and Kevin fell against him, his chest hot all along Reggie’s back. This was what Reggie wanted, Kevin’s breath hot in his ear, the familiar smell of him, filtered through this new and fucking amazing thing Reggie felt as Kevin fucked into him.

“Reggie, you feel... I’m gonna...” Kevin groaned, rutting against him harder. “This is going to be a short ride.”

Reggie swallowed, turning his head and kissing Kevin’s chin, full of a kind of crazy-making joy. “So much as touch my dick, and I’m gone.” Reggie whimpered. “Unless you—”

“Shouldn’t have said that,” Kevin said, his nose pressed into Reggie’s neck. “Now I’ll always get the satisfaction of knowing you came first.”

Kevin’s hand slipped around Reggie’s hip, and Reggie was so fucking ready for it when rough fingers wrapped around his dick. Reggie didn’t even try to control in the sounds pouring out of him as the combined force of Kevin’s cock inside his ass, and the fingers around his leaking cock made Reggie come. He’d never felt like this before. It was like his entire body was coming unhinged, like every part of him was strung together on some heady, resonant wave of ecstasy that Kevin had given him.

Kevin wrapped both arms around Reggie’s waist, fucking into him hard until he came, too, hips jerking and voice shattered across a groan Reggie didn’t think he’d ever forget.

It took a while for Kevin to pull away, and when he did, he flopped hard onto the other side of the bed. He slipped off the condom and just threw it onto the floor, which seemed pretty awkward, but Reggie couldn’t really be disgusted about it at the moment. He watched Kevin’s chest heave, and fell a little bit in love with the sweat-curled golden hair around his ear. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but the slight frown settling across Kevin’s lips made him hesitate.

“Listen.” Kevin said a little bit uncomfortably once his breathing had steadied. “I’m gay. Like, I’m sure you already knew, but the gay porn really confirmed that for you… That I– I only like men… I know you’re not gay, and this was probably just our dicks thinking, and we were horny, and– you were curious. And that’s fine, and I don’t think—”

Reggie kissed him. He kissed him because Kevin was stupid and gorgeous, and because Reggie loved his friend, and if that made him gay, or bi or whatever, so fucking be it. He kissed Kevin because he wanted to fuck Kevin again, wanted to invent new ways to fuck him, and because it seemed really weird to have fucked someone he hadn’t kissed.

And when Kevin kissed him back, it was better than the way those guys had kissed in the film. Kevin’s sweat-damp body pressed against him, and Kevin’s tongue dipped into his mouth, and it was Kevin everywhere. He was hot and soft and perfect under Reggie’s lips, enthusiastic and receptive, and Reggie didn’t know how he could have been an idiot enough overlook this. Somehow, he’d failed to notice how much he’d really cared for the perfect douche in his arms, the one who was getting hard again against Reggie’s hip.

“I should- I should probably return the dildo before my ex notices it’s gone from her drawer.” Reggie said, pulling away before he got sucked into round two, which he was very much interested in.

“Oh, my fucking God.” Kevin laughed while gently caressing Reggie´s cheek. “You would steal your ex-girlfriend’s dildo, you pervert.”

Reggie punched Kevin’s shoulder lightly and buried his face into the blonde’s neck just to hide his smile. “Shut up, Keller.”

“You’re a jerk, Mantle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos if you liked this!


End file.
